


A is for Almost

by webofdreams89



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Canon Lesbian Character, F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webofdreams89/pseuds/webofdreams89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is spared Alison’s cruelty and it makes her wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Almost

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on my tumblr and fanfiction.net account. I don't really ship Emily and Alison, but Alison was still really important in regard to Emily coming to terms with her sexuality. Hope you enjoy!

It had been a hot summer day that had somehow become a cool evening. Kenneth DiLaurentis attributed this to the storms, as foretold by the local weatherwoman, that were supposed to hit Rosewood within a couple of hours. The sky hadn’t darkened from heavy rain clouds yet, but it seemed to be only a matter of time.

It never got that cool mid-June in Rosewood without a reason.

Alison had rolled her eyes at her father’s proclamation, telling him no one was going to ruin her night, which included a party invitation from someone Alison claimed to have met through a nameless friend.

"You can’t fight the weather, Alison," he said, still chuckling.

Alison set her jaw and informed him, obstinate as ever, “I can try,” before snatching a package of crackers from the counter, grabbing Emily’s arm, and hauling her back upstairs. Emily shot Mr. DiLaurentis a sympathetic smile and acquiesced.

As the girls got ready for the party, Emily stole glances at Alison, who stared intently into her vanity mirror. Emily’s eyes lingered as Alison applied a coat of berry lipstick, as she wound the curling iron over her hair, dabbed perfume onto her wrists and behind her ears. She was sure Alison knew about the looking, she had to, but she never said anything to Emily whenever she caught her. Sometimes, she’d raise her eyebrow in that way Alison always did she while she mulled over an interesting fact or tidbit.

That was all, though; no disparaging comments, no mocking, no hurtful gay jokes. Emily knew she was lucky. Time and again, she’d seen Ali unleash her brutal tongue on their classmates, condemning them for things they couldn’t help. It made Emily question why she had these feelings, these thoughts about Alison when she knew Alison wasn’t a nice person and that she could be vicious to those more defenseless than herself.

Emily knew it wasn’t logical, the feelings. She tried almost every day, and surely every time she saw Alison, to talk herself out of them, but it never seemed to help and it didn’t make any sense to Emily. Especially considering Emily knew that Aly was kind to her because she could get Emily to do things for her, things anyone else probably would have, rightfully, refused.

Later, when the party was over, they went back to Alison’s house and crawled into bed. Alison snuggled in close and wrapped her arms around Emily from behind She stroked the back of her hand, and told Emily what a good friend she was, making Emily freeze, her skin heightening under every brush of Alison’s fingers. Her breathing became ragged and it took everything Emily had to remain still.

It was moments like this, and a moments like a few weeks later when Alison would kiss Emily in the library, that made Emily think maybe, just maybe, she brought out something sweeter in Alison, something gentler. And that maybe if she stuck around through the pain and cattiness and drama, Alison would change.

Or so Emily, up until the moment she laid eyes on Maya for the first time more than a year later, liked to tell herself.


End file.
